


La prima torta di Honey

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 009. Mesi</a></p><p>– Su Mitsukuni, dì “mamma”.<br/>Niente: il bimbo non alzò neppure il capino.<br/>– Avanti tesoro, fai sentire alla zia quanto sei bravo: dì “mamma”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La prima torta di Honey

Honey aveva diciotto mesi: da un bimbetto così vivace, che canticchiava spesso in quella stranissima maniera infantile mentre giocava da solo o con il cugino, ci si aspettava, da un momento all’altro, l’arrivo della fatidica prima parola.  
Sua madre, ben decisa ad accaparrarsela, sedeva un giorno con la signora Morinozuka sulla moquette a fiorellini della stanza di suo figlio, mentre i due pargoletti giocavano davanti a loro – Su Mitsukuni, dì “mamma”.  
Niente: il bimbo non alzò neppure il capino.  
– Avanti tesoro, fai sentire alla zia quanto sei bravo: dì “mamma”.  
Serafico, Honey continuava a giocare, sotto gli occhi attenti di Usa-chan, con le sue carabattole di plastica; la sua preferita sembrava essere una morbidissima fetta di torta alla fragola, farcita di panna, che spesso mordicchiava pensosamente.  
– Avanti, caro, dì “mamma”, per favore! – supplicò la signora Haninozuka; poi, sospirando – Niente da fare… Eppure il pediatra ha detto che il periodo è quello giusto! Devo preoccuparmi?  
– Dipende dal bambino – la rassicurò l’altra donna, sorridendo – Guarda il mio Takashi, non prova neppure ad aprir bocca!  
– Ma lui è già un ometto così com’è – rispose la signora Haninozuka accarezzando una guancia del nipote, che osservava incuriosito i giocattoli del cugino – È un amore, così tranquillo; Mitsukuni invece è un terremoto e si porta ovunque quella torta, anche quando fa il bagnetto – commentò ridendo la madre.  
Una cameriera entrò in quel momento con il vassoio del tè, e le due donne si spostarono sulle poltroncine dall’altro lato della stanza, lasciando i bambini lì, con le loro carabattole colorate.  
Honey mordicchiò ancora un po’ il suo giocattolo di gomma e poi, osservandolo con interesse, sillabò – To-ta.  
Takashi lo guardò con il suo musino inespressivo e piegò il capino da un lato.  
– To-ta – ripeté il cugino, porgendogli la torta.  
L’altro bambino l’osservò per un attimo e poi, indicando Honey, disse – Mi-tu-ni.  
Mitsukuni fece un gran sorriso e, stringendo tra le mani il giocattolo, ripeté – Tota! – e poi, indicando il cuginetto – Ta-ka-ii.  
Il piccolo Mori sorrise e gli diede un colpetto gentile sul capo con la mano.  
– Guarda che carini – commentò intenerita la signora Morinozuka, sollevando gli occhi dal suo tè – Chissà quand’è che si decideranno a parlare!


End file.
